Beacon
by stilesanon
Summary: "Most of the time i'm scared,I'm nervous because I know I can't protect you. I don't have glowing eyes, or super strength. I'm just human completely human." "I don't need all that. You're my Beacon remember? Whenever i'm caught in the middle of the storm, you're the light guiding me back to safety. You're the reason my heart glows. A teen wolf fanfiction.
1. O N E

MERCEDES CALLAHAN

 **Drive by Halsey**

 **"all we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide."**

"Merci," At her father's voice she seized packing her bag "I found this in the box in the garage." He held up the dusty hardcover book, thick with stories. It was a gift from her mother, one which she thought she had thrown out.

"How did- you saw me throwing it out." The teen mumbled in realization before releasing a sigh and continued packing her notebooks.

"Your mother gave you this book for a reason, why would you throw it out?" He asked stepping further into the scantily decorated kitchen as they were still in the process of moving in.

"The only reason she gave me the book is because she knew she was going to leave and she didn't want to feel guilty." Mercedes shot back as she closed her sketchpad and stuffed it in her knapsack as well before closing the bag.

"That makes no sense."

"Nothing makes sense." She sighed pulling the bag from the counter. "I should get going, Allison will be here any minute." Right on queue a honk sounded outside, signaling that the brunette had arrived. "I love you."

"Love you too." He offered a small smile before he ushered his daughter out of the house. She stood to her feet and slid the strap of the bag over her shoulder before running towards the front door. Once she was outside she rushed towards Allison's waiting car, sliding into the car and closing the door behind her.

"Morning," She released a breath as she leaned back into the passenger seat.

"Morning," Allison smiled before shifting the car into drive. Mercedes dad had been working with Allison's for close to five years, which had resulted in them moving around quite often. Frequent moves resulted in Allison and her being close friends as each new friend they made wouldn't last that long because they'd move. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Merci laughed nervously biting her lip "We're gonna take Sophomore year by storm."

"That's what you said freshman year." Allison laughed "Then you dyed your hair blue and cried because you didn't want to go."

"Point out my faulty mistakes." The shorter of the two grumbled though a smile was playing on her lips as she glanced at the tall brunette who laughed shaking her head. "We'll be okay." Mercedes mumbled after a beat of silence.

"I know."

"What are you reading?" Allison asked as the two girls sat outside the school, waiting for the principal who would show them to their class.

"It's my dad's journal." Mercedes replied scanning the pages of messy scribbles. "He has no idea I stole it."

"I know this is wrong but… What does it say?" Before Mercedes could reply Allison's ringtone caused her to mouth 'later' before Allison answered. "Mom, three calls on our first day is a bit overdoing it a bit, don't you think?" It was Victoria Argent yet again. Merci couldn't help but wish her mother was still here, to nag and worry about her.

Mercedes frowned as she read the boring words that were strangely about an abandoned house in New Mexico. It had the dates when it was built to when it was destroyed by a fire. What confused her though was the fact that her father job description had nothing to do with old buildings.

Allison had moved to sit beside the brunette who was too immersed in her reading to notice the pale girl rummaging through her bag. "Tell her we're fine Merci."

"We're fine!" Mercedes repeated loud enough for Victoria to hear through the receiver.

"Yes I remembered everythin- everything except a pen." At those words Mercedes looked up, surprised that Allison wasn't fully prepared opposed to previous times. "We'll be fine mom, don't worry. The principal is coming, I've got to go, love you." Allison ended the call before glancing at her friend. "She says hi."

"You do know your mom scares me right?" Mercedes asked laughing as they stood to their feet.

"She's not that bad."

"Right." the short girl drawled facing the approaching principal as did Allison who was still frowning at the realization she didn't have a pen. "I don't have a spare." Merci added already knowing Allison would ask, if it wasn't for seeing her father's pen on the kitchen counter this morning, she too would've been left without a pen.

"Sorry for keeping you girls waiting." The new principal apologized.

"It's okay." Allison replied when to Mercedes it was not. She was quite impatient when it came to things that would eventually make her nervous.

"So have you always lived in California?" The principal asked as he led them towards the new school building. Beacon Hills High…

"Uh, no. We lived in San Francisco before this, but we moved around a lot for our father's work." Allison explained while Mercedes fell behind trying to place the journal back in her bag while looking to see she was going the right direction.

"Well, I hope this is your last stop for a while. We're happy to have the two of you." Allison thanked him on behalf both girls before following him inside a classroom filled with what were now their school peers. Mercedes gnawed at her lower lip, a nervous habit that had developed with passing years, her eyes darting all around the room not stopping on anyone too long. "Hello class, these are our new Students Allison Argent and Mercedes Callahan. I trust that you will make them feel welcome."

After his words he left the room, leaving the two girls to stand at the front of the classroom as all eyes remained on them. "Well it's nice to meet you two, take a seat." The teacher instructed. Allison moved off as did Merci, both heading for the two vacant chairs. Allison had took a seat behind a puppy eyed, curly haired boy while Mercedes sat in front of a cute boy who had a buzz cut.

Mercedes removed her notebook from her bag the journal falling out as well, she hurriedly picked it up placing it on the desk before grabbing her pen. After removing the necessities she needed she closed her bag and placed it in the space before her desk. Her eyes fell on the gum sticking out of the notebook a smile making its way on her lips before she turned around to face the boy behind her.

"Can I ask you something?" She started before her eyes darted to the puppy eyed boy who had just offered a pen to Allison. A smile tugged at her lips before her eyes returned to those of the boy. He seemed both mesmerized and shocked. Shocked that such a beautiful girl as her was talking to him when there was a much attractive boy before her.

"Uh y-yeah," He stammered sitting up straight.

"He isn't strict about eating gum is he?"

"Personally I think he has a pole up his butt everyday but I'd advise you chew slowly. Very Slowly." The pale boy replied making hand gestures to prove just how slow she should chew her gum.

Mercedes laughed nodding before turning to grab the gum from between her pages. "I'm Mercedes by the way." She added after turning to face him once more.

"Oh, I kno- oh I'm Stiles, yeah I'm Stiles." He nodded to which Merci giggled before turning to face forward an even wider grin on Stiles as he stared at the back of her head. A beautiful girl had noticed him.

"The first few pages are completely boring, but I figured I'd have to read it from start in case I make it to the back." Mercedes explained as she leaned against the locker next to Allison's.

"I think it's fascinating that he's writing about ancient history." Allison laughed shrugging glancing at the girl who was staring at the tattered cover of her father's journal "Why'd you take it in the first place?"

"I found it in one of my boxes while unpacking, originally I was going for Pride and Prejudice, but found this instea-"

"Killer Jacket!" At the voice Both girls looked away from what they were doing and towards a pretty strawberry blonde. Her eyes met Mercedes brown before they squinted at her appearance, a smirk tilting her lips upwards as her eyes lit up once they landed on the girl's boots. "I like the boots."

"Is that a good thing?" Merci laughed pushing herself forward as her eyes darted to Allison who shrugged.

"I don't usually do boots." The stranger added pointing to her stilettos. "Where'd you get them?"

"Uh my mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison answered politely, Mercedes nodding to show confirmation.

"And you two, are my new best friends." Both girls laughed quietly just as a boy around their age approached them, immediately attacking Lydia's lips. Mercedes once again turned to look at Allison, visibly gagging. The pale brunette giggled behind her palm as she shook her head. While the two teens showcased their PDA Merci's eyes began to roam the hallway, stopping on certain groups before finally falling on the two boys from her English class. The taller of the two was hopelessly staring at Allison who diverted his gaze once he realized he had been caught staring, while the other, who had sit behind her was making wild hand gestures pointing in the direction they stood. He turned eyes meeting Mercedes amused gaze before she tuned in back to the conversation they were having before the PDA session.

So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia started

"A party?" Allison asked

"Yeah, Friday night." The strawberry blonde's boyfriend piped up, eyes meeting those of Mercedes. The short girl raised an eyebrow at the fairly handsome boy before turning her attention back to Allison who she waited to answer.

"You should come," Lydia added before her eyes fell on Mercedes "Both of you."

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday." Allison smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, it's a huge thing for both our families." Merci added backing up the girl she considered as the sister she never had. "Thanks for asking."

"You sure? Everyone's coming after the scrimmage." Jackson pushed wanting both girls to attend.

Allison's brows furrowed in confusion as did Merci's "You mean like football?" The short girl asked raising an eyebrow in question. Jackson snorted at the mention of the sport.

"Football's a joke in Beacon, the real sport here is lacrosse."

"We've won the state championship for the past three years, because of a certain team captain." Lydia smirked looking at a smug Jackson.

"When do we get to see some action?" Mercedes asked smiling

"Right now." Lydia said before bidding her boyfriend goodbye, giving Allison enough time to close her locker before they were both being pulled away. The three soon approached the bleacher's area as did a few other students who had start to get comfortable on the benches, preparing themselves for the practice.

Allison had sit between both Mercedes and Lydia wanting to get a peak in Mercedes apparent guilty pleasure, yet wanting to stay close to Lydia for the girl to explain the game. The lacrosse team had started filing on to the field, Mercedes perking up once she caught sight of a familiar buzz cut head. She wouldn't have guessed he played lacrosse, then again looks could be deceiving.

"I'm Lydia by the way."

"Allison,"

"Mercedes, but just Merci."

"Interesting name." Lydia hummed glancing at the girl before turning her attention back to the field. Most would've found the strawberry blonde's behavior quite odd, seeing as she was believed to be quite disrespectful but as before Lydia Martin didn't like everybody.

"McCall!" Bobby Finstock's voice caught the attention of girls, all three looking up at the sudden yell.

"Yeah?" Scott asked in response

"You're in goal." The man simply replied while Scott looked utterly confused catching the helmet nonetheless.

"But I-i've never played."

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. First day back thing." He said slapping Scott's shoulder "Get em' energized, fired up!"

"What about me?" Scott yet again asked

"Try not to take any in the face." Bobby replied patting the tall boy's cheek. "Let's go! Come on!"

'That was quite mean.' She thought to herself, eyes squinting at the back of the coach's head.

"Let's go, Come on!"

"Is he tone deaf?" Mercedes asked, to which Allison and Lydia laughed.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, Scott seemingly catching her attention.

"Him? I'm not sure." Lydia replied

Mercedes attention returned to her book losing interest, seeing as the coach was a tone deaf ass hat.

"Hey! Way to catch with your face McCall." The coach's words along with laughs once again peaked Mercedes interest her head lifting just in time to see Scott save a ball from entering the net. A smile graced her lips as she clapped along with everyone else. As if a switch had been flipped, the boy continuously caught every shot the team made.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison voiced out

"Yeah, very good." Lydia mumbled,.

Jackson, seemingly frustrated pushed himself to the front before he got ready to make his shot. Everyone had waited with bated breath and as soon as he took the shot they exhaled, inhaling once more when the McCall boy had caught the ball. Mercedes found herself standing clapping along with everyone else, her journal forgotten.

"That's my friend!" She heard the unmistakable shout of Stiles, to which she giggled as her eyes found the cheerful boy.

'Not too shabby now, is he coach?'

 _"The Belle residence was destroyed by a massive fire, one which was believed to be set by angry villagers, villagers who wanted the inhabitants of the mansion dead."_ Mercedes read to Allison as she held the phone between her shoulder and her ear. _"Belle Mansion?"_

"What exactly do you think you're gonna find Merci?" Allison laughed "And the truth, why'd you take the book?"

A sigh left Mercedes lips as she sat at the edge of her bed "At first I was looking for something that would tell me why my mom left… but then I found this and it's been keeping me occupied." She admitted softly.

"I know you miss her." Allison said softly "I miss her too and she wasn't my mom, I can only imagine what you feel. Just remember if you ever want to talk I'm here for you, always have, always will be."

"I know and that's why I love you." Merci smiled laughing "But on to happier things, I saw that little exchange in English class."

"What exchange?" Allison asked playing dumb

"I'm not buying that. He is kinda cute."

Allison giggled "He is." At her words Mercedes squealed loudly.

"I can see it, I see it already. I can even hear the wedding bells."

"Merci we just met, we barely said two words to each other."

"The way he looked at you, no words were needed." Mercedes breathe "I want someone to look at me like that someday."

"What about that guy with the buzz cut? You seemed to got more out of him." Allison piped up to which the tan girl rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up on that. He is nice though." A silence fell among the girls before they broke into fits of giggles for no apparent reason.

"I need to go down for dinner, I'll call you later." Allison laughed

"Okay, talk to you later." Both girls ended the call before turning their attention to their previous actions. Mercedes glanced back at the journal about to begin reading before a knock sounded at the door. A gasp left her pink lips before she hurriedly hid the book underneath her pillow. "Come in!" She squeaked before clearing her throat. Her father stuck his head inside, meeting his daughter's gaze.

"Hey Merci," He smiled stepping further into the room. " How was school?"

"School was fine." She rushed before sitting straight grinning widely at her father. Don face contorted into an expression of confusion as he stared at the teenager. "Fine was school."

The older man laughed as he ran a hand through his slightly graying brown hair. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, why are you asking all these questions?"

"I only asked two-" Don started but was cut off by Mercedes.

"But who's counting."

"I just wanted to talk to you about your mother." He said slowly gauging his daughter's reaction. He wasn't sure if he should've said anything about receiving divorce papers from her mother but he felt as if she had the right to know. She needed to know that her mother wasn't coming back. Mercedes eyes lit up as her heart bloomed with new found hope.

"Did she call?" She asked excitedly "She said she'd call even though I barely said a word to her before she left."

Don's heart fell to the pit of his stomach as he met his daughter's hopeful gaze, and from the look the girl received she knew that a call wasn't what he wanted to talk about. "No, she didn't call."

"Oh." For some reason Mercedes had thought that if her mother had called she could somehow convince her to come back, even if it meant letting go of the anger she had gathered when she had left.

"Merci," He sighed before moving to sit beside her "Reyes isn't coming back."

"Oh."

"Your mother didn't like the idea of us moving around all the time for my job." Don started "She wanted to settle down somewhere, and have a stable job. She wasn't happy."

"That's not why she left, you do not chose staying in one place over a daughter and a husband."

"Merci, your mother wants a divorce."

He watched as Mercedes went white as a sheet, every ounce of light that was present vanishing from her eyes. The familiar brown eyes that were identical to his soon to be ex-wife met his blue eyes, unshed tears glistening. "Seriously?" Her voice trembled as she stared back at her father.

He nodded slowly before uttering his answer. "Yes."

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Don wordlessly pulled her into a hug kissing her hair.

"We'll be okay," He said softly "We'll be okay."

Sometime after Don had left, Mercedes too had snuck out to go for a walk hoping to clear her head. Everything had finally sunk in, her mother wasn't coming back. She willingly walked away from her family, the family she had made. The rain had begun pouring soaking the book that the teen girl held in her hands, she didn't care if it got wet.

'Happy Endings' the book was titled in elegant gold lettering. Merci couldn't help but laugh humorlessly as she stared at the cover blinking the rain from her vision. Without even thinking she flung it in the centre of the road sending it into a puddle, water splashing as it landed. The jeep approaching pulled to a halt merely avoiding the flying book. A gasp left the lips of the teen as she turned to squint against the headlights. The door was opened, the occupant stepping out into the rain.

"I'm so sorry." Mercedes rushed out as she pushed strands of wet hair from her face.

"Mercedes?"

At the familiar voice, the brunette breathe a sigh of relief. "Stiles, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"T-that's okay, uh you need a ride?" He asked gesturing upwards towards the sky as if to say she shouldn't walk in the rain.

"I don't want to get your seats wet."

"Come on," He waved her towards the car, Merci mustered a small smile before she began to walk towards the blue jeep. Stiles had started back towards the driver's door but paused once he realized the girl had turned back to fetch the book from the puddle. After retrieving the book, she had finally entered the jeep. A more genuine smile tugged at her lips as she realized that a red flannel was spread across the seat for her to sit on. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She breathe in response "Yeah. I'm fine." Stiles stayed silent not wanting to push though he knew she was lying.

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles asked breaking the silence that had fell among them upon Mercedes last response.

"You just did." Merci laughed before nodding her head "Yeah, you can."

"Which do you prefer Batman or Superman?"

A giggle slipped pass her lips before it soon turned into a full blown laugh. Stiles smiled in accomplishment as he glanced at the laughing girl. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, even when she was completely soaked from the rain, her hair wet and flat, sticking to her face. She was beautiful, he had to remind himself that he was already crushing on someone else. He didn't need to set his heart up for more rejection.

"Superman." She finally answered after catching her breath. Stiles eyes returned to the road, his grin fading at her reply.

"W-what?" He spluttered in disbelief "Batman is better than Superman."

"No, Superman has super strength, he's an alien. A hot alien at that." Mercedes said defending her choice.

"So girls are attracted to aliens?" Stiles asked glancing at the grinning brunette before returning his attention back to the road.

"Not all of them, some are attracted to assholes, good guys, mysterious guys." Merci listed as she turned to glance out the window. "Every girl is different…"

"What kind- what kind of guys are you attracted to?"

Mercedes smiled as she gnawed at her lower lip "Turn here." She instructed, Stiles did as told before pulling to a stop in front of the house she had pointed. Her father hadn't gotten back as yet, which was good since he'd be furious that she was out in the rain. "Can I ask you something now?"

Stiles nodded gulping audibly as the brown eyed brunette turned to face him. "There's this party on Friday, would you go? With me?"

Stiles lips parted releasing a gasp of surprise as his eyes widened. '"Uh- yes, yeah, of o-of course. Definitely."

She smiled before opening the door, the rain finally seizing it's heavy downpour. "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles."

"See you tomorrow." He smiled through his shock watching as the smiling girl exited his beloved Roscoe. With one last wave, she closed the door and began walking up the driveway towards the front door. It was when she had gotten in and Stiles had just pulled away from the curb that she realized she left her mother's soaked book.

"Crap!"


	2. T W O

Mercedes wasn't thrilled that she had to turn up to school for the rest of the week but she did, and that is how she made herself available for Allison to drag her to the lacrosse field. Of course, she didn't mind but her mood was already quite sour.

"So you're going to the party?" Allison asked the short brunette, who gave a nod in response.

"I asked Stiles to go with me," Merci mumbled twirling her pen between her thumb and index finger. "He said yes."

"Oh my God! You totally like him." Allison squealed loudly which in turn caused Mercedes to send her a glare. Allison completely unfazed awed aloud a smile tugged at her lips.

"I don't like him in the way you think. Sure he's cute, and he can make me laugh but that doesn't mean I like-like him."

"You've never asked a guy out before, it's usually the other way around." Allison reminded "I caught you smiling when you said he accepted your invite. I've known you for my whole life, I knew you before you were even born. Don't try to lie to me." Allison glared though her smile never fell. In truth she just wanted Merci smile to remain in place seeing as she wasn't having the best week.

A laugh left Mercedes lips "You knew me before I was born? How is that even possible?" Merci giggled as did Allison. "Thanks, Ali, I needed that."

"I know, which is why I also know you're attracted to Stiles."

"There's Scott." Mercedes pointed towards the field and Sure enough, when Allison had looked she saw the familiar puppy-eyed boy. Scott waved at Allison who smiled returning his gesture.

The coach had seen Scott raised his hand and had gotten the wrong impression. "You got a question, McCall?"

"What?" Scott asked completely dumbfounded

"You raised your hand, do you have a question?" Coach asked

"Oh no, I was just, uh… nothing, sorry." Scott apologized

"Okay." Coach replied before directing his attention back to everyone "You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bleachers for the rest of the season. You make the cut, You're playing! Your parents are proud, Your girlfriend loves you! Huh! Everything else is uh, cream cheese." He continued stopping to stare at Scott. "Now get out there and show me what'cha got!"

"Are they sure he isn't half deaf?" Mercedes asked Allison who laughed waving her off.

Mercedes watched as the game started and admittedly it was a bit confusing at first but she got into the motion of things a bit down. Her eyes wandered across the field wondering why Stiles was on the bench.

Wasn't he trying out as well?

She cheered loudly once Scott received the ball smirking at Allison who blushed in response. Her excitement, however, was short-lived when Scott was tackled to the ground. A groan leaving her lips as she visibly winced. Her lips twisted into a scowl once she realized who had run into Scott.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy." She muttered under her breath. Scott got back to his feet getting ready again. Mercedes jumped shaking Allison once she saw the curly hair boy dash across the field ball in his net. He dodged the approaching players skillfully doing an unbelievable flip before making a successful shot.

Both girls along with those who had gathered were amazed by Scott's amazing shot. "Wow! A lacrosse player and a gymnast." Merci teased Allison who was applauding as well.

Everyone was completely dumbfounded but they cheered and applauded nonetheless. Both girls jumped to their feet clapping as the others celebrated with Scott.

"McCall! Get over here!" Coach yelled startling everyone, while Mercedes rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field! What're you trying out for? The gymnastics team?"

"No coach," Scott replied

"What the hell was that?" Bobby Finstock asked once more

"I don't know… I was just trying to make the shot." Scott explained

"Yeah, well you made the shot and guess what? You're starting buddy. You made first line." Everyone soon resumes their applauds as Merci hooted along with the crowd. She used her boot to nudge Allison's leg to which the pale girl laughed rolling her eyes.

"Hey Mercedes," At the call of her name she stopped rummaging through her locker and turned to face Stiles.

"Hey," The short girl smiled "What's up?"

"You forgot your book the… The other day... I mean night." The pale boy explained showcasing the thick hardcover book. "I didn't get a chance to give it back to you."

Merci smile fell slightly as her eyes fell on the book, which Stiles immediately noticed. "Or maybe you left it on purpose," He mumbled to himself

"I didn't," She quickly answered before reaching to take the book from Stiles' grasp. "Thank you, I've been so busy this past week I forgot."

"You didn't forget about-about the party did you?" Stiles asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What party?" Merci asked feigning confusion. Once she saw Stiles slight smile pulled into a frown she immediately regretted faking her confusion. "I'm kidding Stiles. I remembered."

"Very funny." Stiles sarcastically remarked. The brunette grinned widely tilting her head to the side.

"You're picking me up?" She asked closing her locker. uncapping a black marker and grasping Stiles' arm, she wordlessly began writing her number.

"Uh yeah," Stiles replied as he watched the girl scrawl across his skin, though all he could think about was how perfect her bare skin felt against his. And maybe it was just his teenage hormones but he could swear he felt jolts of electricity.

"For my address and also when I ask you to be my study partner." Without waiting for a response the short girl slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking towards the exit. "Don't be late Stilinski!"

"I don't know what to wear," Allison whined through the video chat she was currently having with Mercedes.

"What you're wearing is fine Ali," Merci laughed while she sat by her vanity fixing her eyeliner. "I'm sure Scott will still like you even if you showed up in a sack."

"I see you went all out for Stiles," Allison noted as she looked at the glimpses of Merci's outfit. The girl was dressed in ripped high waist pants a white cropped top and her favorite ankle boots. "Even curled your hair."

"Shut up." The shorter of the two replied rolling her eyes as she stood from her vanity chair, not wanting Allison to see the blush blooming on her cheeks. "What were you expecting? A sack?"

Allison giggled holding up her hand in surrender. "No need to get defensive… I think that's Scott, see you at the party."

"See you there," Mercedes confirmed before they both ended the call. A knock sounded at her bedroom door before her father shoved it all the way open.

"Where are you going?" He asked noting her attire

"Out with Allison." She replied nonchalantly walking towards her closet to retrieve a black leather jacket.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be out partying?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not staying cooped up in here all sad and pouty, I have a life." The teenager sighed moving to unplug her phone charger and retrieve her phone from the bedside table.

Don sighed nodding "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I know, and I am okay." Merci reassured just as the doorbell sounded "I'll see you later." Mercedes pressed a kiss to her father's cheek before she started for the front door. Once standing before the door she fluffed her hair then opened the door to reveal a jumpy looking Stiles. Stiles' eyes widened at the sight of the brunette.

"Oh wow, y-you look hot."

A laugh left Merci's lips as she stepped out on to the porch. "You don't look too bad yourself." As she was about to close the door she caught sight of her father who was standing at the end of the stairs arms folded and eyebrow raised in question. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Stiles stammered as he gestured for her to walk before him. Mercedes started down the steps turning to glance at Stiles whose pale cheeks were tainted red.

"Do I make you nervous?" The brunette asked stopping at the passenger side of Stiles blue jeep.

"What? No of course not." Stiles replied unconvincingly before he met her knowing eyes. "Okay, maybe a little." He reached for the handle of the door pulling it open.

"Thank you." She smiled

Once both were inside Stiles started his beloved Roscoe and pulled away from the curb and started for Jackson's house. The drive was fairly silent despite Mercedes attempts to start a conversation, but Stiles mind was too occupied with Scott to keep the conversation going.

"Stiles?" Mercedes tried, the spastic boy hummed in response "There's nothing wrong if you want to back out."

"Back out of what?" Stiles asked confused glancing at the brunette who was finally relieved that he had met her eyes, if even for a split second.

"Going to this party with me."

"Why would I want to back out?" Stiles was still confused to which Merci rolled her eyes.

"You seem out of it. Maybe you wanted to go with someone else."

"What? No, Sorry…" Stiles' mouth had gone dry once he realized that in worrying about his best friend he was severing something that could maybe happen with a pretty girl who he actually liked, while Scott was living it up with Allison. It was odd that within one week of hardly knowing the girl she had somehow managed to make him forget all about his infatuation with Lydia Martin. "I'm completely focused, focused I am."

Mercedes giggled nodding watching as Stiles parked his car a good distance away from the house seeing as the place was already filled with other cars. "Wow, the party of the century huh?"

"You could say that," Stiles mumbled before they both exited the jeep. They walked side by side towards the party listening to the pounding music. Mercedes was surprised that neighbors weren't already complaining.

"Remember when you asked what kind of guy I'm interested in?" Mercedes suddenly asked glancing at Stiles.

"Yeah?" Stiles already knew the answer, he was positive it was one of the athletic boys who had abs, the definition of a golden boy.

"Keep me entertained tonight and I'll tell you." Mercedes smiled wordlessly grasping Stiles' hand. It was no secret that she was quite bold, it was a trait she had inherited from her mother. One thing she truly cherished. Stiles' eyes darted down to their adjoined hands before he met the twinkling brown eyes that belonged to Mercedes. He grinned widely, squeezing Merci's hand before the two resumed their walk to the front door. Maybe Allison was right, something about the spastic boy had indeed caught her attention.

The music got louder once they entered the house, soon they had found their way to the backyard where the core of the party was located. The teenagers were mingling, dancing and drinking from red solo cups. The typical teenage party scene. Stiles' eyes darted around looking for Scott, he did find Scott dancing seemingly okay with Allison. As his eyes left the happy couple they landed on another. Jackson and Lydia were taking PDA to another level as they openly made out in public. Stiles had to admit that there was a slight tug at his heart but as soon as he felt the small hands that were engulfed by his, the feeling disappeared.

"Wanna dance?" Merci asked over the music, Stiles eagerly nodded as he yet again began to blush.

Allison caught sight of the two moving closer together and a smile tugged at her lips as she hummed in approval before returning her attention back to Scott.

As soon as Mercedes and Stiles were getting into the feel of dancing Scott had run past causing the two to separate. Stiles groaned before he ran after his best friend leaving behind a confused Merci. She rushed after the boy watching as Scott stumbled towards the door. As she made it outside it was too late as Stiles was gone and so was Scott.

Mercedes turned around facing Allison who looked just as disappointed as she felt.

"Great, just freaking great."

After Mercedes outburst, a fairly handsome man approached the two calling out to them catching their attention. "Allison, Mercedes, I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek."

Don was lying on the couch when his daughter had returned home. "Back already?" He asked once Merci entered the living room.

"Yup," The teen sighed plopping down on one of the couches. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Waiting for you to get home." Don chuckled as he muted the television. "You seem down."

"I'm fine, just exhausted."

"Sure?" Her father asked gauging her reaction. Mercedes nodded in response before she stood to her feet.

"I'm going to bed." She stated, just as she was about to leave the room the doorbell sounded to which both glanced at each other confused as to who could be visiting at this hour. Merci wordlessly moved towards the door pulling it open once she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe," Stiles said, his breathing uneven as he hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"I'm sorry." He apologized standing straight. "Scott freaked out, I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Is he?" Merci asked as her hands fell to her sides. Stiles slowly nodded not quite sure if his best friend was okay.

"Give me a heads up the next time you're gonna bail."

"You wanna hang out again?" Stiles asked eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as he stared at the girl before him. She managed a small smile.

"Only if you want to."

The pale boy nodded a smile tugging at his lips "Definitely,"

"Good night Stiles."

"Good night Merci."

"Have you seen Allison?" Mercedes asked approaching the curly haired boy who was sitting on the bench outside.

Scott shook his head before voicing his reply. "No, I'm actually waiting for her to get out."

"Have you seen Stiles?"

Scott smirked at the short brunette "I have."

Merci laughed rolling her eyes "Lose the face, McCall. I just need his help with something."

Scott hummed disbelievingly wiggling his brows. Mercedes could see why Allison liked him, he was fun to be around not to mention the cute puppy look he had.

"Are you okay now?" Mercedes asked suddenly "You kinda stormed out on Ali at that party. Stiles said you freaked out."

"Uh yeah. Yeah, I'm okay now... I think." Scott nodded slowly "Does Allison know I didn't mean to leave like that?"

"No, she doesn't... I could vouch for you but she's coming this way so work your magic." Merci patted Scott's shoulder before walking away to give the two space. She was going to spend the night at Allison's seeing as her father didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone after receiving a call last night. He wouldn't be home for the day so he had suggested the young girl stay at the Argents until he got back.

Admittedly it was a little weird in Merci's opinion but she had grown used to it by now, seeing as his job required him leaving home often, though it was mostly at night time.

Alas, Chris Argent had pulled up to pick up both girls. He exited walking around to open the front and back passenger door.

"Hey Mr. C." Mercedes smiled as she got into the back. He smiled in response to her greeting before closing the door once she was in, doing the same for Allison once she too approached the vehicle. "Wedding Bells."

"Oh my god Merci."

"Boo!" Mercedes yelled startling the two boys who were staring at the three men conversing. Two of which were police officers.

They turned around meeting amused brown eyes. "What're you guys doing? It's not eavesdropping if you can't even hear what they're saying." She continued "Anyways Stiles... Lydia and Allison are going out tomorrow after the game, Scott you already know. Mine joining so I'm not the awkward fifth wheel?"

"Uh, um..." Stiles stuttered eyes wide as he glanced at Scott who was confused by his best friend's actions. "I don't think I'll be able to make it."

Mercedes smile faltered at the boy's response. "Oh... Okay, I'll see you later then." She turned away rolling her eyes to herself as she walked down the hall opposite of which Lydia was introducing Allison to some unfamiliar boy.

"Yes, Allison." Mercedes laughed as she walked down the street phone clutched to her ear. "I'm fine, I'll be back before you know it."

"But Dad's worried you'll get lost." The pale girl replied and if possible Merci could hear the frown in Allison's voice. "I'm worried you'll get lost. You're not the best when it comes to directions, plus It's dark out."

"I have you know I found my house in the dark, while it was raining cats and dogs." Mercedes defended before signing in defeat "I'll come back if it'll make you guys feel better."

"I'll wait for you by the driveway?"

"Okay see you in ten."

The two ended the call before Mercedes begun to turn around, pulling the fabric of her cardigan tighter around her body. The night was slightly chilly and she had no idea what possessed her to leave the house but she felt as if she needed to walk.

The scarf she had wrapped around her had slipped off when she had bent to tie the lace of her converse. Before she could retrieve it a golden retriever snatched it running across the road and into the woods.

"Hey! Get back here!" She called running after the small puppy who effortlessly ran through the woods. While she swatted at the low hanging branches to avoid them hitting her in the face. "I'll give you a snack! Just stop!"

Her lungs had begun to burn as were her calves, as she was not a fan of exercising at all. The dog came to a halt at the end of two tracks that went different directions. Mercedes sighed in relief as she hurriedly ran grabbing the scarf that was now wet from the dog's saliva. "Great." She mumbled as she stared at her mother's ruined scarf. Glancing back up she realized the dog was long gone, having caught a glimpse of him as he went the other direction.

She pulled out her phone turning on the torch before she shot a message to Allison that she got sidetracked but was now on her way. The snapping of a branch had her looking up from her phone screen, now just noticing how dark it was, the only source of light coming from her phone. Another snap sounded before she caught a glimpse of glowing red eyes, a gasp left her lips as she took a few steps back. She turned around running in whichever direction her feet led her. She could hear the loud thud every time the feet of whatever was following her hit the leaf covered ground.

In the distance she caught sight of street lights, urging her to go faster. A sigh left her lips when she emerged from the woods. However, her relief was short-lived as she turned around at the flashing of headlights. A scream left her lips as she closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact. The car screeched to a stop before the sound of a door slamming could be heard.

"Mercedes?" Chris called, the girl opened her eyes squinting against the bright light. She stepped forward, her breath ragged as she came closer to the man. "What happened?" He asked

"I don't know." Mercedes replied glancing over her shoulder "But something is out there."


End file.
